Orthotic inserts can be added to footwear to provide improved support or comfort to a plantar surface of a person's foot. These inserts may include various contours for passively controlling how the foot is oriented within the footwear. Examples of such inserts include arch supports, insoles, heel liners, and foot cushions, each of which can include a compressible material, such as a gel or foam.